Talk:Aenar Targaryen/@comment-38763081-20190620044134
Greetings: I'm here to do analysis comparison, to the time line of House Targaryen. Here's how it works. When searching it should comeup at the top of the list, immediately. If not, I give the benefit of the doubt, and search only 3-4 pages of suggested search listing. If there is still no reference to the specific person named, then they are NA. (Meaning, they dont exist.) So here is my report based on a true comparison to the time line, from another orriginal source. Aenar Targaryen: Baelon Targaryen-Son of Jaehaerys I Targaryen: CONFIRMED Alyssa Targaryen-wife & sister to Baelon Targaryen: CONFIRMED Princess Taena Targaryen} NA-She doesnt exist, and thus more on her has to be writen, or removed. But, that's just a suggestion. {Baelon Targaryen}}NA-He doesnt exist {Visenya Targaryen}}NA-She doesnt exist Jaehaerys Targaryen}NA~''Discovered Discrepancies.'' 1. 'Jaehaerys Targaryen' is a member of House Targaryen and is the firstborn son of Aegon Targaryen (a grandson of King Jaehaerys I) and Jyanna Lannister. Ref. https://gameofthronesfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Jaehaerys_Targaryen_(Cilfyc) In short, he cant be the son of Aenar Targaryen, and Aegon Targaryen. Or, he is NA-doesnt exist. So, its a discrepancy tht needs to be clarified some how, and then details given. 2. Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, popularly known as The Pale Rider, was a prince of the Targaryen dynasty. He was the only son of King Viserys I Targaryen by his first wife, Queen Aemma Arryn, and was the younger brother of Rhaenyra Targaryen. Again, this is a disccrepancy. He cant be a son of Aenar Targaryen and a son of King Viserys I Targaryen. This would not make sense either, and must be NA-does not exist. Or perhaps details of Aenars son needs to be developed. 3. Jaehaerys Targaryen. He was the younger brother of Aerys II Targaryen. This discrepancy is on them, who wrote this. Not you. Remember, Aerys II Targaryen, is the father to Daenerys Targaryen. And he only had one sibling, Rhaella Targaryen, whom he married as his wife. his father, was Jaehaerys II Targaryen; Deanerys Targaryens grampa. LOL, so how does that work??? It doesnt. In short, there is no evidence in writing, that proves Jaehaerys Targaryen (Son of Aenar Targaryen) ever existed. Until something is written, sadly, that's the facts. Aegon Sand}NA; Rhaenyra Waters}NA; Rhaena Sand}NA. All of these do not exist, either. Siblings: King Viserys I Targaryen> Possible Prince Daemon Targaryen>Possible After reviewing the geneology (though its fictional) there is room to which these births took place. So this is excellent. And I have proven their existence, thus the geneology needsd to be updated, and I will be working on that detail. NOTE: Missing Sibling~Aegon Targaryen (Son of Baelon Targaryen) If your going to have Viserys I Targaryen, and Daemon Targaryen listed as siblings, you need to include Aegon Targaryen, since he's on the geneological chart. Or write why this sibling was never included, such as, Did Aenar disown him, and if so, why? So, as a fan, I do very therough research here. All in all, Aenar Targaryen story has great potential. So keep up the great work, make the needed changes or updates, and I look forward to reading about him soon.